When reading text on a computing device, users often times make notes, markup text, highlight words or larger portions of text, and the like. Such actions are generally referred to as markups. With few exceptions such as change tracking in word processing programs, markups made today via a computing device are essentially the same as they have been since people started marking up physically printed text. For example, a user may markup a document with edits and comments and the edits and comments are later reviewed by the same or another user that may accepts or rejects changes and appropriately handles any comments. Another example is highlighting of text, which may further include adding comments or notes to the highlighted portions. However, in such examples of markups, the marked up text remains static and for action to be taken with regard to the markups, a user must take the particular action, which includes reviewing the markups manually and manually performing the particular action.